marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jean Grey (Earth-TRN240)
Name Shouldn't a TRN be created for this page and those of the X-Men from the Past? We all know that in those stories about time travel aren't set in the same universe. And this X-Men seem to be staying in the present, not going back. :--ADour, the ADour-incible ADour (talk) 22:08, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :Especially considering her telepathic powers resurfaced for different reasons (by going to the future). :KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 22:12, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Had this same discussion a few months back on the X-Men talk page. Since there's still a chance they can go back this was agreed on for a temporary basis. I personally don't mind if we use a TRN though. Just as long as the pages are separate from the "present" characters until they either go back or don't. Andy Nominus (talk) 22:13, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :::I'll create a new TRN, but even if they're the same as their present 616 counterparts, they shouldn't have a separate page. ::::---ADour, the ADour-incible ADour (talk) 22:27, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Extent A character's page can't be so overdetailed and overexpanded, even less for a character with a 6-issue trajectory. It can't contain a detail of every second of her life. :--ADour, the ADour-incible ADour (talk) 04:58, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Extermination Recently at the end of the event Extermination, the young Jean Grey who is the focus of this page, as well as the other young X-Men, re-merged with her 616 counterpart and went back to the past, and it's pretty much stated that this young Jean Grey and the past version are now technically one and the same individual, including 616 Jean Grey now remembering the life of this Jean Grey. As a result of that, shouldn't we go ahead and perhaps re-merge both pages? --Nerdman3000 (talk) 15:54, February 23, 2019 (UTC) :Some pages need to be merged, some instead will need to be kept separate but renamed; however, it's a colossal task that can't simply be done by a bot, as every appearance will need to be manually recoded to denote the temporal displacement, and there are over 3,200 articles with links related to Earth-TRN240 at the moment. -- Annabell (talk) 20:23, February 23, 2019 (UTC) Personally, for clarity's sake if nothing else, it seems worthwhile to preserve these pages as separate. In the vein of the expanded history pages some characters have at the very least.--HED 18:31, September 4, 2019 (UTC) :I agree with Drakolord7. They maybe technically the same individual, but perhaps it is better that these pages stay separate, for clarity's sake. Also, at this point it will be indeed be a humongous task to merge Jean Grey (Earth-TRN240) with Jean Grey (Earth-616).ZioreRogue (talk) :: Last I checked the content from this page had already been added to Earth-616 Jean Grey's page, though. Arawn 999 (talk) 17:08, September 12, 2019 (UTC) ::: Oh, right. But still, I think that this page should be left by itself.(ZioreRogue (talk) 08:04, September 20, 2019 (UTC)) Qualifier It seems like the policy with the new young Cable is to have a separate article differentiated as (Time-Displaced). Would that be fitting for this perhaps?--HED 04:03, October 17, 2019 (UTC) :Kid Cable is a temporal paradox, separate from the adult Cable and incapable of closing the temporal paradox because he killed the adult iteration, where as Jean's time loop was closed when she returned to the point of her departure in the timeline and her memories merged with those of her original counterpart. In other words, this iteration of Jean no longer exists. -- Annabell (talk) 06:07, October 17, 2019 (UTC)